


Memorias Blancas

by RavenMajere



Series: Cenizas Eternas [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenMajere/pseuds/RavenMajere
Summary: En el medio de una Londres devastada, Integra se ve inmersa en recuerdos de pasadas vísperas de Navidad...¨ Bienvenido a casa, Conde¨...¨Ya estoy en casa, Condesa¨. Después de la guerra contra Millenium, antes del final.
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Series: Cenizas Eternas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Memorias Blancas

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas buenas, espero se encuentren bien. Acá regreso con un fic que escribí hace más de diez años, cuando terminó el manga de Hellsing. La semana pasada terminé de ver los OVAs de Ultimate y me dieron ganas de darle una edición a esta historia que había publicado originalmente en ff . net y volverla a compartir ya que terminé con la misma sensación de explorar los sentimientos de Integra después de todo lo ocurrido. En los próximos días voy a publicar las otras dos piezas que acompañan a esta, porque todos sabemos que Integra merece su final feliz. Espero disfruten el angst mientras tanto.

** Memorias Blancas **

****

** Por Demoness Raven/Raven Majere **

****

Blanco. Blanco era el manto que cubría los restos de lo que había sido en algún momento Londres. Pero ese manto se encontraba teñido de rojo, manchado con ceniza y sangre. Meses habían pasado de la masacre creada por Millenium y el lugar seguía pareciendo un infierno. Ahora, con la llegada del invierno, se había transformado en un abismo congelado. Todavía se podían escuchar en el viento los aullidos de las miles de almas atrapadas en ese lugar, repitiendo una y otra vez sus últimos llantos agónicos. Era noche buena mas ¿Quién querría celebrar algo en ese lugar? Cualquiera que hubiese pasado por la horrorosa carnicería que se había dado allí y siguiese vivo, no se atrevería a afirmar que existía algún dios o alguna figura protectora de la humanidad a la cual rendirle tributo.

Sin embargo, en medio de esa pálida oscuridad, una pequeña luz brillaba proveniente de las ruinas de lo que había sido, hasta hace poco, una importante organización. Decir que Hellsing seguía en pie podría parecer una triste broma, pero para Sir Integra Hellsing eso era lo que la había mantenido y la seguiría manteniendo con vida: su orgullo, su sangre y su deber. Durante esos meses no había hecho otra cosa que recorrer la ciudad cazando al resto de los ghouls y vampiros que se había escurrido como ratas al final de la batalla. En una época eso podría haber sido una misión fácil; pero ahora, armada nada más que con una espada, lo que quedó del cargamento de armas en la mansión y su poder de voluntad, podría tardar años en liberar a Londres de esas almas impías que todo lo corrompían. Pese al oscuro panorama, no estaba del todo sola ya que Seras Victoria, quien era ahora una vampiresa completa se encontraba junto a ella. Teniendo la opción de irse, la draculina decidió quedarse en compañía de su nueva Ama, en memoria a su Maestro y no paraba de insistir en que él regresaría. Integra trataba de no escuchar las tontas esperanzas de la joven ya que sabía que, muy dentro de ella, quería creer en que Alucard volvería.

Ella no era idiota. Alucard siempre respondía a su llamada, siempre. Si no lo había hecho hasta ese momento quería decir que tal vez no volvería jamás...

Habían decidido descansar por esa noche, no porque fuese noche buena, sino porque Seras necesitaba salir de caza unos días ya que los bancos de sangre de la organización estaban todos destruidos y Sir Hellsing todavía se encontraba recuperándose por lo que no podía prescindir de siquiera la más mínima gota de su valiosa sangre. Integra estaba secretamente agradecida por esa pausa ya además de sus heridas en proceso de sanación aún se estaba acostumbrando a su visión reducida a causa de la perdida de uno de sus ojos. Luego de dar una última recorrida a los alrededores para asegurarse de que no hubiese algún intruso, regresó a su habitación. Le había costado un buen rato pero, a pesar de la humedad, había logrado encender la chimenea. Se levantó, y miró a su alrededor. Su habitación era una de las pocas que quedaban intactas, lo cual le pareció un regalo y una cruel burla a la vez. El lugar se mantenía impecablemente ordenado, como aislado por algún tipo de magia temporal, y le hacía acordar dolorosamente a lo que había sido su vida. Por unos momentos le pareció como si nada hubiese cambiado, como si Walter estuviese a punto de llamar a su puerta y entrar, llevándole un té de tilo para que pudiese dormir en paz. Apretó sus puños, sin darse cuenta, al recordar a su mayordomo, quien la había criado como si fuera su propia hija, quien la había entrenado, protegido y servido durante esos diez años…quien también la había abandonado y traicionado.

Se miró al espejo, allí estaba parada en medio de su habitación, vestida de traje y con sus armas fijas a su cintura, tratando de mantener su porte altanero como última descendiente orgullosa de la familia Hellsing… ¿A quién trataba de impresionar? ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Estaba sola ahora. Todos sus seres queridos y aquellos quienes le habían jurado protección la habían dejado en algún momento de su vida. Su madre, su padre, su reina, Walter, hasta su dios y ahora él, Alucard también había desaparecido en la oscuridad. En un arranque de ira golpeo el espejo con su puño, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Trató de controlar su respiración, ignorando el dolor en su mano, que ahora comenzaba a sangrar. Debía recuperar el control de sus emociones, no podía perder la calma ahora. Necesitaba relajarse, distraer su mente, por lo que, con paso decidido, se dirigió al pequeño armario donde guardaba el whisky y sus cigarrillos…hacía semanas que no fumaba.

Toda su decisión se perdió, sin embargo, cuando abrió la puertecilla, quedándose helada en el lugar. Al lado del whisky se encontraba una botella de vino tinto que solía guardar para algunas ocasiones especiales. Ella y Alucard tenían la costumbre de sentarse juntos y tomar unas copas en noches festivas (como la que tendría que ser aquella) y durante los aniversarios de la muerte de su padre…Sacudió su cabeza volviendo en sí, no quería dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de tristeza que amenazaba con sobreponerse a los demás, detestaba sentirse débil. Tomaría dos vasos de whisky y se iría a dormir, nada de recuerdos y pensamientos tontos, se dijo. A pesar de haber formulado un pequeño plan para no caer, no podía apartar su mirada del recipiente de vidrio y su elixir tentador, este era de color rojo sangre…como los ojos de él. Las barreras que rodeaban sus sentimientos comenzaron a quebrarse, con manos temblorosas tomó la botella y un vaso y se dirigió como en un sueño hasta la mesa que estaba frente al fuego. Se sirvió una copa y la bebió como si fuera agua, sintiendo como el líquido bajaba por su garganta, tranquilizándola. Comenzó a sentir calor, se liberó de la parte de arriba del traje y de las armas, se sacó el prendedor de plata y desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa. La luz del fuego era tenue, por lo que decidió que la protección de sus anteojos sería suficiente y se sacó también el parche que llevaba sobre su ojo izquierdo. Se sirvió otra copa y se hundió en la silla, sus ojos observaban como el fuego se consumía, pero su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún otro lugar.

_¨ Bienvenido a casa, Conde ¨_

_¨ Ya estoy en casa, Condesa ¨_

Sonrió entre triste e irónica al recordar esa escena. Cuerpos mutilados y empalados por todas partes y, arrodillado frente a ella estaba Alucard, su caballero en la armadura brillante. Eso era lo que había pensado de él cuando la había salvado de su codicioso tío y ese pensamiento infantil fue lo que cruzó nuevamente por su mente al verlo llegar desde el mar para salvarla nuevamente, no era un vampiro envuelto en una armadura oxidada, era realmente un conde en una armadura reluciente. Aquella no era la primera vez que la llamaba Condesa, y el significado detrás de esa simple palabra tampoco le era desconocido.

_Era víspera de navidad y Londres se encontraba descansando y celebrando, incluyendo los miembros de la organización Hellsing. Todos los soldados tenían ese día libre para poder estar con sus familias por lo que la mansión se encontraba prácticamente vacía, al igual que sus alrededores. Walter había insistido en decorarla de todas formas y hasta había armado un árbol de navidad en sala principal. Luego de eso preparó una gran cena para Integra y para él, Alucard solía acompañarlos con un poco de sangre y algún que otro plato si estaba de humor. Usualmente se quedaban conversando hasta tarde sobre asuntos de la organización mientras tomaban un té. Esta vez era diferente, Walter tenía asuntos que atender relacionados con un familiar distante, para lo cual tendría que salir de viaje esa misma noche… o eso es lo que había dicho en el momento. Le había sugerido a Sir Integra si no quería viajar también a algún lugar, tal vez tomar unas vacaciones bien merecidas, pero ella se había negado, alguien debía encargarse de Hellsing y los vampiros no celebraban navidad. O eso era lo que Integra pensaba. Pero resultó ser que los monstruos también se tomaban sus vacaciones lo que dejó como consecuencia una Sir Hellsing sin nada mejor que hacer que hacer trabajo de oficina durante noche buena. Trató de ver el lado bueno, al menos estaba sola con sus pensamientos, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de una noche libre de personas que entraran corriendo en sus aposentos informando de un ataque o de llamadas telefónicas a horas indecentes._

_-Deberías estar celebrando como el resto de los humanos, mi ama- Tal vez había cantado victoria antes de tiempo._

_\- ¿Qué quieres, Alucard? No recuerdo haberte llamado para algo en especial. - Sintió como los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo mientras Alucard se materializaba en frente de su escritorio. No llevaba puestos sus lentes ni su sombrero, pero si traía su cínica sonrisa, como siempre._

_-Tu aburrimiento gritaba mi nombre. Después de todo, un sirviente debe complacer a su ama-_

_-No me molestes, Alucard. Quiero terminar estos informes e irme a descansar. - Ella sabía que sus palabras eran mentira, y sabía que él sabía que era mentira. Pero era una especie de juego que les gustaba jugar, aunque claramente el único que sacaba alguna satisfacción de presionar los límites era el vampiro. Se sobresaltó al sentir a Alucard detrás suyo, pero trató de ocultarlo, realmente debía estar cansada si las provocaciones usuales del monstruo la agarraban con la guardia baja._

_-Vamos a celebrar, sentémonos a disfrutar de la buena compañía, ama-_

_Poca cosa tenía para celebrar en su vida. Trató de no darle el gusto de sentir como se erizaba la piel al sentir los labios de él rozando su cuello mientras hablaba. Estuvo a punto de agarrar su arma, pero repentinamente una de las manos de Alucard apareció frente a su rostro, sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto. Allí estaba él, frente a ella, sosteniendo en su otra mano una botella y otra copa._

_-Como dicen, perro que ladra no muerde…mucho.-_

_-Estas probando mi paciencia, sirviente. - A pesar del tono de su reproche, no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que surcó sus labios luego de esa pequeña broma. Después de todo ¿Por qué no? Era verdad que tenían la costumbre de sentarse a tomar algo._

_-Sabes que tengo pocas cosas en la vida por las que celebrar. -La joven caballero expresó secamente sus pensamientos previos otro intento por resistirse a la propuesta de su sirviente._

_-¿Y como te sientes con respecto a eso, mi ama?- Contestó este con tono clínico, como si fuera un profesional tratando de analizarla, aunque su mueca burlona traicionaba su intención real._

_-No te burles de mi, Alucard, no estoy de ánimos para soportarte hoy.- Suspiró, no sabía porque se sentía tan agotada. Sentía como si tuviese cincuenta años, en vez de veintidós._

_El vampiro apareció detrás de ella nuevamente y tomándola por los hombros la guió hasta la mesita que se encontraba en frente a la chimenea, haciéndola sentarse en una de las sillas._

_-Te estas tomando muchas libertades conmigo esta noche, vampiro. Debería encerrarte en las mazmorras un tiempo. -_

_-Vamos, sé que has soñado conmigo en situaciones más…tentadoras. - Integra estaba a la mitad de un trago y casi escupe todo, la había agarrado con la guardia baja y había logrado moverla de su postura impasible, maldito vino, maldito vampiro. Esta vez sí sacó su arma y le disparó, acertando los tiros directamente en la cabeza. Alucard no paraba de reírse mientras regeneraba su cuerpo, esto le dio tiempo a Integra de ocultar su sonrojo mientras maldecía mentalmente a su sirviente._

_\- ¡Tarado! ¡Sal inmediatamente de aquí! -_

_\- No, no, vengo en son de paz. Además, tengo un regalo para usted, Sir Hellsing. - Alucard hizo una reverencia burlona antes de sentarse en una silla y servirse una copa. Integra, por su parte, había olvidado por completo el comentario hecho sobre sus sueños. ¿Un regalo para ella? No sabía que esperar, exactamente. Walter solía regalarle alguna que otra cosa en navidad, nada importante. Pero ¿Alucard?_

_\- ¿De que estas hablando? -_

_-Hace unos veinte años, para desgracia de tu padre, logré escapar de las mazmorras. Me encontraba deambulando libremente por los pasillos de la mansión, respirando el aire refrescante de la noche, cuando ¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa! Me encontré con nada más y nada menos que Lady de Hellsing. Era una mujer bastante bella, me atrevería a decir, pero no te llegaba a los talones, mi ama. Tampoco tenía tu valentía, cuando me vio, comenzó a gritar. En fin, terminaron regresándome al calabozo y aumentaron la protección. -_

_-Alucard ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que sea que quieres…hum…obsequiarme? - La situación se ponía aún más extraña. Nadie, ni siquiera Walter, hablaba sobre su difunta madre. ¿Qué se traía el monstruo entre manos? Ignoró el comentario sobre su belleza, nunca lo tomaba en serio. Después de todo, estaba segura que ella era solamente una fuente más de alimento y diversión para él…o eso era lo que trataba de repetirse cada vez que sentía los escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo en presencia de las miradas que le dedicaba No Life King, ya que en su interior sabía que su intención no era generar temblores precisamente de miedo, sino de algo más oscuro y tentador a la vez._

_-Paciencia, paciencia. - su sonrisa no se borró mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino. - Sigue sin ser tan bueno como la sangre. Lady de Hellsing, antes de caer desmayada, atinó a lanzarme esto, quien sabe qué se le cruzó por la cabeza pensando que podría detenerme con este simple colgante. De todas formas, no hay que dudar de su valor, es una hermosa joya. - Dicho esto, sacó de su bolsillo una cadena de plata. Enganchada en esta se encontraba una cruz finamente forjada también en plata, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. El colgante relucía a la luz de la luna, emitiendo un brillo que se reflejaba en los ojos de Integra._

_No sabía que pensar. El colgante en sí era fino, pero su mayor valor era que había pertenecido a su madre. Poca cosa sabía de ella, había visto sólo una foto que guardaba su padre, escondida. Walter le había mencionado alguna vez unas cartas, pero nunca las encontró, su tío debió de haberlas quemado junto con el resto de los papeles que podían decirle información relevante a Integra sobre su pasado, en su intento por borrarla de reino de los vivos tanto física como simbólicamente._

_-…gracias. - Se maldijo al escuchar su voz, esta había sonado demasiado débil, no sabía que le pasaba aquella noche._

_-Por nada, ama. – La respuesta del sirviente sonaba sincera esta vez, como el regalo que le había extendido._

_Integra depositó suavemente la cruz sobre la mesa luego de admirarla por unos momentos más y se sirvió otra copa. Continuaron los dos bebiendo en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. No sabía si era por el vino, por el regalo o que otra cosa, pero en un impulso, Sir Hellsing agarró la copa de Alucard y bebió de un sorbo lo que quedaba en ella._

_\- ¿Ama? - Este arqueo una ceja, extrañado._

_-Supongo que te mereces esto, no tenía ningún regalo preparado y la costumbre dice que debe ser un intercambio. - Dicho esto agarró un pequeño cuchillo de plata que llevaba consigo siempre, se hizo un corte en la muñeca y la apoyó sobre la copa, dejando que la sangre cayera lentamente dentro de esta. Trató de poner cara de póker e ignorar el temblor que recorría su brazo. Alucard seguía cada movimiento con su mirada sedienta, lo cual no ayudaba. Finalmente, cuando comenzó a sentir que la pérdida de sangre la afectaba retiró la mano y empujó la copa hacía adelante._

_\- ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Bebe! -_

_Alucard se quedó inmóvil, observando primero la copa y luego su muñeca sangrante. Con un rápido movimiento tomó su brazo, acercando la herida a sus labios. Integra estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero en vez de eso debió tragar sus palabras al sentir la lengua de él lamer la sangre que brotaba de la herida. Una vez limpio el corte, Alucard se sacó el pañuelo del cuello y lo amarró para proteger la herida mientras esta se regeneraba más rápido de lo normal._

_-Eso debería bastar, mi ama. -_

_Integra largó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin querer, realmente era una noche extraña…_

Se levantó de la silla y salió al balcón. El frío calaba hasta los huesos, pero a ella no le importaba, estaba como en un trance. En una mano tenía el colgante de plata, el cual había llevado en el cuello desde aquella noche cuando el Conde se lo había obsequiado, devolviéndole un fragmento de su identidad que no sabía que faltaba. Comenzó a nevar, pero también ignoró aquello, con la mirada perdida siguió recordando.

_Alucard se llevó la copa a los labios, cerró los ojos y olfateo la sangre. Aún con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a beber lentamente, disfrutando cada trago. Integra se levantó de su silla, aprovechando que el vampiro estaba absorto con su manjar y se alejó de él lo más posible. Tenía miedo de los sentimientos que estaban aflorando dentro de ella, sentimientos que, a toda costa, debían permanecer escondidos._

_-¨ Es un monstruo, es igual a las criaturas que la familia Hellsing debe destruir… ¿Por qué me siento así? ¨- Ella sabía por qué se sentía así. Nunca tuvo miedo de él, nunca sintió la repulsión que sentía hacia los otros nosferatu. El siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarla, desde el primer momento. La había acompañado, quizás, más que Walter. La entrenó, la protegió y la instruyó en todas las artes necesarias para liderar Hellsing. La ayudo a ser respetada por los caballeros de la mesa y le enseño a no temerle a las sombras. En las noches en las que las pesadillas la atacaban y se despertaba sobresaltada, podía contar con que él estaría en la esquina más oscura de su habitación, cuidando sus sueños. Sin embargo, cuando pasó de ser una niña a ser una mujer, el aprecio que tenía por la fiel compañía de su sirviente se transformó en otro sentimiento más profundo. Como las pequeñas sombras que ese ser no-muerto proyectaba, las escenas que creaban sus más profundos deseos habían comenzado a reptar y materializarse en sus sueños. Sabía exactamente qué le pasaba, pero se negaba a aceptarlo y probablemente nunca lo haría. Estaba mal, iba en contra de todo por lo que su familia había luchado durante generaciones, en contra de todas sus creencias y en contra de su deber._

_Miró desde la ventana hacía la ciudad. Veía las pequeñas luces brillar, la gente normal seguramente se encontraba celebrando. ¿Qué sería llevar una vida normal? ¿Cómo podían vivir tan felices, ajenos a todos los peligros que los rodeaban? Por más que trataba, no podía imaginarse llevando una vida tranquila como ellos. Había nacido en medio de balas de plata y sangre, eso era lo que había visto toda su vida, no era algo que pudiese interiorizar sin un costo, menos desde la temprana edad a la que había comenzado a danzar alrededor de la muerte._

_-Tu sangre es aún más dulce que aquella vez, hace diez años, ama- Alucard, quien había terminado de beber la copa, se acercaba ahora a la ventana sonriente como gato que se acaba de tomar un tarro entero de leche. Justo en ese momento sonaron las doce y comenzaron a dispararse los fuegos artificiales, poblando el cielo sobre la ciudad. Integra siguió mirando hacía la ventana, no estaba lista para girar y volver a ponerse la mascara de frialdad, no aún._

_\- ¿Qué está molestando tu mente, Integra? - Estaban distanciados por unos pocos pasos ahora._

_-…el ruido. - Mintió, aunque de mucho no servía, sabia de sobra que el vampiro podría entrar a su mente y ver lo que estaba pensando. Si eso pasaba, no se sentía con la fuerza para resistirse._

_-Entonces partiremos, si ese es tú deseo. -_

_\- ¿A dónde? - No registró el significado de las palabras hasta que se vio envuelta en energía negra y sintió como era transportada desde la mansión hacia algún otro lugar._

_\- ¡Alucard! ¿¡Qué estas haciendo?!-_

_-Shhh, ya casi llegamos. -_

_Integra no pudo responder porque, efectivamente, habían llegado. ¿A dónde? No lo sabía. Lo que si sabía era que estaba en frente a una de las vistas más maravillosa que había presenciado en su vida. Era una pradera, frente al mar, pero esta estaba cubierta por nieve, nieve pura y blanca. Dio unos pasos y respiró el aire fresco, sintiendo como este recorría su cuerpo, animándolo. Se quedó allí, parada, mirando hacía el mar, no sabía qué es lo que sentía en ese momento._

_-Estamos lejos de la ciudad, aquí no se escuchan los festejos de esos ruidosos humanos-_

_-…-_

_\- ¿Qué te detiene? -_

_-… ¿De qué que hablas? -_

_-Quieres correr, gritar, liberar todo lo que llevas dentro de ti, todas las emociones que aprendiste a reprimir durante estos diez años. Puedo verlo claramente, el miedo, la angustia, la rabia, la pasión, el deseo, todos esos sentimientos puros necesitan salir. Nadie te esta viendo ahora, no debes tenerle respeto ni mantener las formas con nadie aquí donde estamos. ¿Qué te detiene? –_

_Como lo supuso, Alucard había leído perfectamente lo que le estaba pasando y lo había comprendido aún antes que ella misma. Había estado acumulando todo por lo que había pasado durante esos diez años gobernando Hellsing, siguiendo su deber. Por su deber había aprendido a disparar un arma, a planear batallas, a ladrar órdenes y a matar. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, más su postura firme no cambió._

_-Sigues aferrándote a tu orgullo, sigues sin mostrar miedo, eso es lo que me impresionó de ti la primera vez, Integra. No corriste ni gritaste cuando me viste por primera vez. No, como una orgullosa Hellsing sostuviste tu cabeza en alto, apuntaste con tu arma y mataste a tu tío, decidiendo tu destino. – Podía sentir como Alucard se acercaba mientras hablaba- Eras una niña en ese entonces y ya tenías potencial, ahora eres una mujer fuerte… pero podrías ser más de lo que eres. Ahora finalmente puedo hacerte esta oferta._

_\- ¿Qué clase de oferta? - En su corazón temía por lo que el vampiro estaba a punto de ofrecerle, porque era algo que había estado deseando desde hace un tiempo. Era como un pequeño fantasma que la molestaba en las noches, en cada momento de impotencia, en cada discusión con los idotas de la mesa redonda. Sintió las manos de Alucard posarse sobre sus hombros, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar._

_-No fui yo quien disparó aquella noche, no fui yo quien ganó el respeto de esos estúpidos que se hacen llamar caballeros, no fui yo quien dejó de temerle a las sombras. Tú elegiste vivir, vivir para mandar, para continuar con tu deber, para sentir dolor, rabia, enojo, pasión, alegría tal vez, en algunos casos. Me has impresionado, como humana ya eres superior a mí, por eso eres la indicada para caminar junto a mí en las sombras, para vivir por siempre. Ahora que sabes todo esto ¿Qué te detiene, Condesa mía? -_

_Ahora todo su cuerpo temblaba, apretó sus puños contra su cuerpo en un intento de calmarse. Nunca quiso creer que significaba eso para él, que realmente la veía por encima del resto de los humanos a los que había llamado ¨ amo ¨. Sin embargo, allí estaba su Conde, diciéndole las palabras que más anhelaba escuchar. No se atrevía ni a pensar el nombre del sentimiento que tenía hacía Alucard, porque sabía que en el momento en el que lo aceptara dentro suyo, estaría perdida. La había llamado Condesa, la estaba tratando como su fuera su compañera. Sí, esas eran las palabras que más deseaba escuchar… y por eso debía decir que no. Maldito aquel honor que la ataba a su deber, maldita la misión que tenía para con su reina y su dios, y maldita su sangre de Hellsing._

_Quería gritarle que cómo se atrevía a hacerle una propuesta semejante, cómo osaba suponer que ella se rebajaría a su nivel, que se fuera al infierno y la dejara en paz. Pero ninguna de esas frases salió de su boca, ya que ninguna era verdad. Respiró profundo nuevamente y buscó su voz._

_-No puedo. - Esa fue su simple respuesta, más su voz no tembló ni mostró el arrepentimiento que invadía parte de su ser. Quería ser libre, como él decía, pero no era su misión en este mundo, alguien debía encargarse de Hellsing y ella era la única indicada. Sintió como las manos de Alucard presionaban con más fuerza sus hombros y por un momento no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Se sobresaltó al escuchar la fuerte carcajada del Conde._

_-Nunca hay duda en las decisiones que tomas, Integra. Insisto, serías una gran vampiresa. - Liberó sus hombros y se adelantó hasta quedar frente a ella, arrodillándose. –Escucho órdenes, mi ama. -_

_Todo se calmó dentro de ella al ver a su vampiro arrodillado, esperando órdenes. Volvió su mascara de tranquilidad y una sonrisa confiada adornó su rostro, nuevamente estaba en control de la situación._

_\- Estoy cansada, quiero volver a la mansión. -_

_\- Como usted ordene, Sir Hellsing. -_

_Alucard los transportó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sola en su habitación. Decidió no pensar más por esa noche, solamente quería dormir y olvidarse de lo que podría haber sido. Ya estaba dentro de su cama, a punto de dormirse, cuando sintió la voz de Alucard dentro de su mente._

_¨ Esto no es el final, Condesa mía. Solo tendré que esforzarme más en el cortejo, algún día aceptaras mi propuesta ¨_

_\- ¡Alucard! ¡Sal de mi mente! - Lo último que escucho fue su risa. A pesar de ese comentario, durmió tranquila, eso quería decir que él seguiría estando allí para ella…_

Volvió en sí al sentir dolor en su mano y vio que había aferrado con tanta fuerza la cruz, que esta le había hecho un corte profundo. Sintió con fuerza el dolor en su mano y en su pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. No había sollozos ni quejidos, solo simples lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Lloraba por todo. Por la guerra, por Londres, por sus hombres muertos, por Walter, por la traición, por la sangre esparcida y por que finalmente había aceptado la verdad. Lloraba porque amaba a Alucard y él ya no estaba y no regresaría, lloraba por aquello que nunca sería. Estaba sola ahora, debía comenzar todo de nuevo, no sabía cómo ni de donde sacaría la fuerza, pero seguiría viviendo. No podía hacer más que seguir viviendo.

Se quedó allí parada, en mitad de la nieve, mirando hacía el frente hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron y su cuerpo se entumeció por el frío. Finalmente, entró en su habitación y tratando de no pensar más, como aquella noche, se acostó y trató de dormir.

Repentinamente un fuerte viento abrió las puertas de su balcón y llegó hasta su cama. El viento traía un murmullo, más este no era agónico. Abrió los ojos y creyó escuchar una voz, una voz profunda y oscura como las sombras que jamás abandonarían los más dulces de sus sueños. Se sentó sobresaltada, pero no había nadie en la habitación, como era de esperarse. Una vez relajada volvió a acostarse, no sabía por qué. pero de repente se sentía tan tranquila. Juró no volver a llorar ni a mirar hacia atrás, como se lo había jurado de pequeña. No, seguiría hacia delante, devolvería la pureza a sus tierras, viviría.


End file.
